Found Family
by Emo Fox
Summary: {ABO/Zombie AU} Gabriel had been on his own surviving for more than ten years in the ruined remains of what used to be the world. During a mundane scavenging session he discovers a child near-death and makes a decision that changes both of their lives forever. {Gen/McHanzo} {Gabe/Jesse strictly platonic}
1. Lost Pup

It was raining, which was really the best sort of weather in this shitty world Gabriel lived in.

Rain made it harder for the rotten rabid corpses to move around, broke them down so there might be less of them, and cleared some of that ozone meat smell the entire world seemed to be enveloped in. He'd been on his own since he was ten, he barely remembered the world before it became what it was now, so he didn't have anything to miss.

Memories of his family, now eight years old, didn't hold the ache they used to. Just bittersweet things from a time long ago.

Long ago memories of a home, friends, family, warmth. Of lights and luxuries and technology. The distant smells of food cooking in a kitchen, bits and pieces of old conversations and smiling faces.

Burned to ash by the memories of fire, pain, and fear. Of walking corpses, screams and confusion.

Alone, he learned to manage his heat, avoid the raiding parties, larger colonies and rogue packs. He trusted no one, didn't have friends, didn't have a group. Being alone seemed to work so far and he planned on being alone for the rest of his life, however short or long that ended up being.

He carried two packs with him, as well as weapons strapped to his person. Currently wearing heavy clothing and a rain poncho. At the Canadian border if he were to guess. He found the trees and mountains were a good cover and as much of a 'den' as any. Cities were a death trap and using the main road was asking for trouble.

But, when he needed supplies, he had to do what he had to do.

So he followed one of the main roads to a farmhouse and a barn. The landscape flat here, desolate; the fog obscuring a lot from view but from what he could tell there wasn't any people or monsters to worry about. It was possible the place was raided already, but he'd give it a shot. There were a lot of things people passed over when panicking and larger groups didn't tend to be thorough when running through.

He decided the barn was safer; a good open area, easy to get in and out just in case there was trouble. He cocked his gun regardless, approaching the large rotted carcass of a building and tapping on the front of it. He could see between the broken slats of wood, just empty space, smelling musty, worse with the rain coming down.

Didn't see movement, but when he tried the door the thing was locked. A metal rattling sound resulted from his efforts to jostle the door; probably chained and padlocked.

He frowned to himself, was there someone inside? Or was this just a leftover from someone holding up a long time ago?

Gabriel had debated with the barn for a few more minutes. He could just leave, but the shelter it could provide briefly and the possible items inside were more intriguing. He also wanted to check in on the farmhouse but that would come second.

He frowned as he wrestled with the decision, the possibilities. Finally he figured fuck it, he could manage whatever was inside, he'd done as much so far. So instead he tested the wood paneling with one hand, trying to find the softest spot, the rain had helped to soften the wood further. Once he found the right spot he easily slammed his fist through the old wood, punching a space out before he yanked away the slats.

Just enough so he could fit inside, not wanting too big of a space for zombies to get through. He wedged his body in, shook the rain from his poncho and let himself adjust to the dimness of the barn. Standard; hay, farm equipment, a loft, random shit left behind or brought by others who used the barn before.

Nothing worth anything.

Though Gabriel kept looking, checked over the rusty tools, kicked at the hay to see if anything was hiding. Was so focused on his task he barely noticed the movement in the far corner. His nose scrunched at the unwashed smell that suddenly prevailed; and he raised his gun at the small mass he saw.

Couldn't make out too much in the dark, but something was there and moving. "Are you alive?" He asked, his voice booming in the quiet of the space. It'd been a long time since he spoke to someone else, his own voice almost startling him as it bounced off the walls. It was a simple question; yes or no, and the dead couldn't answer it. It'd make the decision easy, to kill whatever it was, to stop the threat and continue on his way.

Gabriel cautiously moved towards the mass in the corner, deftly took his gun from the holster on his hip and raised it towards the dark. Just in case he trained the weapon there, watching for movement, his body tense. He tried again, "Are you bit?"

Jesse couldn't really make out this new person, just the silhouette of him against the harsh grey light the broken door let in. Tall, broad shouldered, a grown up. The voice wasn't anyone he knew, but his lips moved and he spoke in a quiet little squeak, "Mama?" Even though the stranger didn't look or smell like his mother; he was delirious from the cold, the hunger. Couldn't say much more than that, just repeated it softly, drowned by the rain pelting on the barn roof.

Gabriel heard the small voice and at first he didn't understand what it was. Then it clicked. A kid? He cautiously walked further into the barn and there in the corner was definitely a child; dirty, hair matted, unable to get up it seemed like.

Just laying there, and now that his eyes adjusted to the gloom he could make him out better. Just a small thing, huddled under dirty garments, covered in grit, soiled. Been there days at least, if not longer.

He put his gun away, watching the young thing a moment and feeling his heart tug. Logically, he shouldn't do anything. The kid looked half starved, possibly could have a disease or at the least, a fever. Too weak to move. He'd be a liability, another mouth to feed with food that was already hard to find.

But the soft omega side of him kept whining; forcing his hand.

"Hey." Gabriel said as he kneeled down, gently brushing Jesse's hair from his face. Could see the shine to his eyes; alive as he was, not dying though it looked like it at first glance. "You bit?" He asked, but he'd probably just have to see for himself. "Or you waiting for someone?" Gently he picked the child up, moving him a little closer, into the dappled light from the side of the barn.

Had to be waiting, he heard him call for his mother. But, she left him here. For how long? From the looks of it, she wasn't coming back. Probably dead, if it'd been this long(or the other more troubling possibility, she'd just left him to further her own chances).

The sound of the storm outside was still going; pounding against the wood, the entire space cold. The kid was only wearing a shirt, obviously oversized, someone else's, but still that was all he had. Gabriel didn't have a lot of clothes, just the ones he was wearing and a few pieces he picked up on his journey.

He'd started the apocalypse young, so as he grew he had to just scavenge. Just the way of the world now.

Jesse had felt a rush of vertigo when Gabriel lifted him up to sit, would have fallen right back over had the omega not kept a firm hold on him. He blinked the black spots out of his vision but didn't understand the English the man was speaking. Questions; by the tone, but what questions, he didn't understand.

He lost his balance, slumping against the stranger's shoulder and speaking in his same soft squeak, "Mama?" He tried to make sense of this person and what was going on, pushing up a little to look over his shoulder, as if expecting to see her there. "Donde ésta mamá?" He asked in his native language, his little nose scrunching as the omega notes of this man invaded his senses.

Definitely not his mother; but carried the same comforting smell that caused him to relax, sagging against Gabriel's body with no resistance left.

It had been over a week since he had been left; starving and alone. He couldn't help it when his hands clutched at the front of Gabriel's poncho, barely able to keep his eyes open. Could feel the raindrops from the man's hair drip onto his face.

It didn't matter that he was a stranger, or that he wasn't his mother. It felt good to be held again.

Gabriel could smell the distress, could feel it in the way he clung to him. He cooed gently, picking him up completely and standing back to full height. "Your mama isn't here." He said, switching to Spanish; and it felt good to speak his native language again, his words smoother. "Didn't see anyone on the road, either." He said, hadn't seen a living person for a month at least; but he avoided them at all costs.

He knew the kid was in bad shape; even holding him, he weighed nothing, and the grip on his clothes was weak though it was probably all he had. It made him ache; even if the cruel, logical thing was to put him down again and just let nature run its course.

He couldn't do that, not once he touched him, held him.

Gabriel scrunched his nose to the sour scent of the toddler as he walked through the barn and back out into the rainy misty world. Still nothing on the horizon, no shadows in the trees, or in the fields. He crept towards the farmhouse, still painted though it was peeling, once was probably a bright white. The screen door was broken, outside there were buckets filling with water.

He was careful as he nudged the door open, tapping on the walls as he walked. The noise would bring the dead, if there were any in the house. But a thorough inspection came up with nothing. Just empty, full of material things from days gone by. Ransacked at one point, a few rooms in disarray but mostly intact.

Gabriel had went up the stairs to the bathroom, setting the little pup in the tub and carefully peeling off his shirt. First thing was first, he needed a scrub and new clothes if he wasn't going to get sick. "Stay here." He said, but didn't think he'd have the energy to move anyway.

He didn't take long, leaving the room to go back outside, to gather the rain buckets, to lock the doors and windows. To secure the place a little better before he'd go back to the kid. Once in the bathroom he stripped himself of his poncho and extra effects, the buckets against the side of the tub as he fished around the cabinets for anything he could use. When people tended to scavenge they didn't care about soaps and shampoos; usually weapons, blankets, and food was priority. So, he found it well stocked.

"It'll be cold." He said, kneeling next to the tub, gently rinsing his body with sloughs of water before he started to soap and lather him. "Have a name?" He'd ask sometime between washing his hair and rinsing it out, knowing he was already stepping in too deep. The toddler's little body was bony, all sticks and skin. It made him want to fix it, to care for him. Starved for human contact just as much as Jesse was. Had been on his own over eight years; hadn't realized how starved he was for someone else until this moment.

The rolling Spanish of Gabriel's was comforting to Jesse; helped ease him into this new situation. He'd been close to dozing off when the omega had entered the room again, and gave in easily to the scrub down he was given.

He hadn't protested when his dirty clothes came off, didn't whine or shiver when the water was poured over him. Liked the smell of the soaps on his skin, in his hair. Had hummed a happy sound when the man rubbed him down and washed him; letting the filth and grime fall off his body. He kept his eyes closed, head tipped back as Gabriel's massaged his scalp and rinsed his hair.

Eventually he'd murmured his name, "Jesse McCree."

Jesse was clean now, looked better for it. Smelled like artificial scent, but it wasn't bad.

Gabriel could probably use a bath himself, but that'd be a different day. When he could find a lake or a river. He wasn't as dirty as Jesse had been, though he could also use a haircut and a shave. Maybe he'd have time, depending on how long they holed up in the house.

"I'm Gabriel." He said gently, leaving Jesse in the bath a moment so he could go to the next room, the bedroom. He checked the dressers, finding some shirts and smaller clothing items. Not for a kid, but a young adult maybe. Would have to do.

He went back to the bathroom, got Jesse dry with the extra shirts and then started to dress him. He tied the drawstring on the sweatpants and rolled up the pant leg bottoms, buttoned the flannel shirt and rolled up the sleeves so he could use his hands.

He looked adorable in the larger clothing, his red-brown hair a mess. Now that he wasn't covered in grit he could really see what he looked like. "Better?" He asked after a moment before he lifted Jesse and took him to the bedroom. He set him on the bed before he started to root through his backpack for some food.

"Better." Jesse had agreed as he watched Gabriel move around the room, look through his pack, curious honey brown eyes completely focused on the omega.

Gabriel decided to start small, it wasn't like he could cook any of his cans indoors. He sat on the bed next to the pup, offering him some beef jerky. "Maybe your mom will come soon?" He said, "I can wait a few days." Maybe a few days, he wouldn't risk their lives, but until a threat came around or until he had a sense of a threat they could use the farmhouse. At least until the rain blew over. "How's that sound?"

Jesse was warm and clean, happy in his new clothing and accepted the offering of food when it was given. He sniffed it briefly before he started to chew on the meat, the taste of food after a week was euphoric. His big brown eyes were much brighter now and they focused in on Gabriel when he sat next to him.

"Is mama coming back?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know." Gabriel said honestly, pulling Jesse to him, letting his back prop against the headboard as he cradled the toddler in his lap. He gently petted at him, encouraging him to curl up and sleep. The bed was just a barren mattress, already stripped of comforts, but it was clean and they'd manage for now. "But she might. She should." He tried to ease, "Then you can go with her." He said, the room itself was barricaded already and the widow behind them was on the second floor. No one would be able to climb up, at least no undead. He also had a vantage point of the field and porch from here, he could protect them.

Gabriel felt accomplished when Jesse ate all he was able to, and looked like he was getting tired. He knew he wouldn't eat much at first, would take awhile for him to build up the tolerance again, but he could manage what he could for now.

He knew he could also raid the kitchen, see if anything was left; fill his canteens with the rain water outside. This was a good stop, but the pup was still up in the air. Best case, his mother came back to tend him, worst case was she didn't.

Could he lug Jesse around in this world and keep them both safe?

He was young, hadn't expected to be a mother at all, let alone right at this moment. But he didn't think he could just leave the kid behind, if his mom didn't show back up. Especially not when the toddler reached for him as if that was the easiest thing in the world to do.

Gabriel was exhausted too, from traveling so much, but didn't think he could just sleep easy. Even if things were mostly safe, he couldn't just slack on being vigilant, knowing the moment he did, they'd be dead.

Instead he just offered a yawn and closed his eyes; just resting, still petting Jesse soft in a soothing way. "Get some sleep." He rumbled tiredly.

It didn't take long for Jesse to be lulled; warm, cradled in Gabriel's strong arms, the omega scent of him forcing his muscles to relax. Before long he was out, at the mercy of the stranger he just met, innocent in his absolute trust.


	2. Shelter

Gabriel hadn't meant to fall asleep.

But it seemed he had, and deeply. The light when he opened his eyes was blinding, but his focus shifted to Jesse who was currently in his lap pushing and bumping at him for attention. Well, it was definitely a difference from last night when he could barely move and looked completely out of it.

"Gabriel, it's morning." Jesse said, close to his face and bumping at him with his head. He was still in his lap, his arms around his shoulders but he was definitely more energetic than the night before.

It was sort of crazy how easily kids could bounce back.

He rubbed at his eyes a moment, not hearing anything unusual and a quick glance outside did reveal it to be a new day. No more clouds, no more rain, the storm had passed just as quickly as it appeared. Both good and bad.

Good weather meant less places to hide, more people moving, and also more undead.

But it also meant visibility was better, and he wouldn't die from hypothermia being exposed to the elements. It also meant, they really needed to get moving. They had to get back to the woods, closer to the mountains before people started roaming. The undead was no real consequence, but living people, those were the real monsters to avoid(in Gabriel's opinion).

"Change of plans, Jess." Gabriel said, scooting himself out of bed and getting the last of the jerky out for Jesse. He handed it to him while he stripped himself of his dirty clothes. He briefly scrubbed himself down dry before he got re-dressed in something clean from the dresser. He stuffed some new clothes in his backpack, for Jesse and himself and started to fold up his rain poncho. "We're going to have to move now." It was already midday, they couldn't stick around, they'd already lost a lot of time.

But, at least he was well rested and Jesse seemed to be full of energy. That also meant he'd probably never see his mom, whether she was alive or dead, he couldn't hole up here any longer to wait.

When Gabriel had started to move and dress, Jesse had dropped from his lap onto the floor and ran on little feet to the window. He looked outside at the clear weather, the puddles on the ground and the stretch of amazing lush green fields.

He ate the jerky just as quickly as before, almost as soon as it was given before he tried to focus on what Gabriel had been saying. "But," Jesse started, his young face pinching into a frown, "What about mama? If we leave, how will she find me?"

It didn't take more than a second for the toddler to jump into hysterics; running at Gabriel and grabbing at his sleeve. "Why are you leaving? Don't leave! I don't want to go!" His voice was loud in the quiet of the bedroom, his brown eyes wet and close to tears.

Gabriel frowned down to Jesse, kneeling on the ground so he could smooth down his messy hair. "Baby." He said gently, hating the little whine to Jesse's voice and how it tugged at his heart. He looked him over seriously, "We can't stay here, it's clear outside, more people will come. Dead will come. This isn't safe."

The storm had kept the bulk of things away; it was probably the only reason Jesse had been safe, unbothered for however long he was unattended.

"If they aren't back by now," He didn't know how to be gentle about it. He'd lost his own parents, siblings, the world was just cruel, but Jesse was still a child. Just a toddler, really. "They might not be coming." He said instead of what he wanted to say, that whoever he had been waiting for was probably dead.

If his mother had been an omega, or anyone else in her party(if she had a group); that was a dangerous thing. Roaming bands could have scooped them up, dead could have eaten them, or even the cannibals. It wasn't pretty, but it wasn't something he could easily explain to the youth.

"I don't want to leave you behind." Not since he had spent the night with him, not since he'd seen his life and vibrancy. He wanted to preserve it. "Come with me? We need to go somewhere safer. I need to find more food." He had rations, of course, but it was better to be stocked.

Jesse looked at Gabriel but didn't want to or maybe didn't understand everything he was saying. "Sometimes it takes a day to gather food." He said, reciting something his mother had said. He sniffed as Gabriel went on petting him, capturing his attention by being in front of him but still feeling the urge to panic.

"She always comes back." He said as if it were the law, and maybe to a child, it had been. "She does." Tears finally fell from his eyes and he hiccupped, "I need to wait, don't leave me. Please." He whimpered, thinking of the barn. The dirty corner of it he was stuck in, in the dark, alone. He didn't want to go back to being in there, he wanted to stay with Gabriel but he also wanted to wait.

Gabriel could smell his distress again, a sour scent that made him want to react. "Shhh." He tried to soothe, seeing the tears in his pretty brown eyes. "I know it's hard, but you need to be brave and come with me." He said gently, rubbing his thumbs over his chubby cheeks to stem the tears that might come.

After a moment he drew Jesse into an embrace, offering a purr; as clunky as it was, it had been a long time since he purred, since he had felt comfortable enough or had been able to comfort someone else. He rubbed down his back, hoping Jesse could find composure.

As much as he didn't want him to fret, they didn't have a lot of time to waste.

"Maybe we'll find them somewhere else." He tried to barter, but didn't believe they would. When people were gone, they stayed gone, that was just a fact of this new world. He hadn't ran with many, but those he did either died or just never were seen again.

He'd tried to lock away the part that needed and cared for others; too afraid for his own life.

But in walked Jesse McCree and now he couldn't think of leaving the baby behind.

"Can you do that?" He asked, leaning back a little, looking at Jesse's face, "Come with me?" He didn't know where they were going, but he knew they had to get somewhere else. He preferred the mountains, somewhere with many places to hide and less people. He'd take Jesse through the woods, if he could get the toddler to calm down.

Of course Jesse couldn't comprehend Gabriel's fears, or even the big terrible world as a whole.

But he was comforted by Gabriel's physical presence and the purr made him melt against omega. He took a moment of composure, breathing Gabriel in and nuzzling under his chin where the vibrations of the purr came from.

He wanted his mom, but he also didn't want to be alone.

The thought of finding her somewhere else, out there, and not being alone. It was enough.

"Okay." He said before he drew back, wiping his wet face on the big sleeves of his flannel before he offered Gabriel a little gurgling chirp and a strong nuzzle to his fuzzy jawline. "Where are we going?"

Gabriel couldn't help but smile at Jesse's little chirps, glad the toddler calmed down. He nuzzled back shyly in return, letting him wedge into him and cling. He gently eased Jesse away from him when he looked up, feeling so exposed to those young eyes. Like he was holding the world in his hands, like he couldn't fail this pup.

"Somewhere else." He said with a grin, starting to get himself in order. Gathering his things, he buckled the belts and clasps, getting everything secure. He put a gun within easy reach, his machete strapped to his front. Once everything was in its place he bent to pick up Jesse and put him on his back. He'd be sat up on the backpack, to have a good seat so he didn't have to cling much. On top of that he wrapped a big sweatshirt over him, to keep him secure and to hide him from the sun.

Since they'd mostly be traveling in the cool forest, the kid wouldn't overheat and the extra warmth would probably benefit with his thin body.

"Just stay latched on. If you have to go to the bathroom tell me, or if you get hungry or thirsty. We can take a break if it's safe." He said, always feeling a spike of trepidation whenever he had to step out into the world after hiding for a bit.

"Okay." Was his only real response from Jesse as the pup did as he was told, stayed hunched and clung.

No matter how many years it had been, he was still afraid of everything. But his paranoia had kept him alive, he didn't trust anyone or anything. Now he had something else to protect, to live for.

He walked down the steps and opened the front door. No one was outside, despite being ready for it. Wouldn't take long to get to the tree line, and from there, finally out into the open wilderness and away from any scraps of society that were left.

Jesse loved his vantage point on Gabriel's back. The sweatshirt on him felt like a warm hug and the smell of Gabriel in his nose where he was nuzzled against the back of his head made him feel safe and calm.

It was different and fun because he had never traveled this way.

Before he'd have clung to the front of his mother, ran from spot to spot. Or when he could manage it, would latch to her hand and move when he was told to move.

This was completely new, and up here he could see farther than he ever had. Over tall grass, shrubs, could see the treeline and dots of houses, barns and other things.

Jesse kept to his word as they traveled, telling Gabriel when he had to use the bathroom. But he didn't stop at that; he also pointed out anything that was interesting. Bugs, butterflies, old spiderwebs shining like glass in the light. Birds sometimes. Just things, and told him stories of when he'd travel with his mom, and where they used to go.

It felt like a new adventure for the toddler, somehow not as scary as it used to be.

For Gabriel, it was definitely different traveling with a child.

He found having Jesse attached to him made him even more focused, vigilant. He was careful of everything, stuck to the trees and shadows more often than he did before. He'd pause at any sound and often he'd scent at the air like a startled deer.

Gabriel also found he enjoyed the company, of Jesse speaking to him about nonsense or little things he noticed. He found himself replying in turn, offering words for things he did not know, telling him species of bugs and the trees they passed. Educating him as they traveled, offering him new words in Spanish that he hadn't known before as well as furthering his vocabulary in English when he could.

The forest was humid, especially with the sunlight above, but it wasn't overbearing. He'd follow a stream once he found one and eventually they started to hug a rocky outcrop. Not really a mountainside, but something close enough, he could probably find something to make a den in.

There were undead in the forest of course; but the thick vegetation, the soft soil, and the recent rain meant the ones they passed were stuck. Most were ankle deep in soft soil or stuck to a tree from their rotten bodies. They were being overgrown, and the threat of them was nonexistent. He avoided them, since it was easy to do, but those in his path he cut down without flinching.

Gabriel didn't really know what time it was as they continued their trek, pausing more often to check the rock faces and to try and find a different path. He wanted to find a place to hole up for the night, somewhere he could go back to after foraging.

Suddenly though, a snap in the woods, like a broken branch caught his attention and he turned quickly. His back to the rock, dark eyes scanning the lines of trees around them.

Logically, it could be anything, an animal, a zombie, a person. It caused him to tense.

Jesse wasn't sure what happened but there was a change in the air around them, in Gabriel's form as he clung back to the rock face.

Before he could even ask his new guardian offered a low 'shush' sound and he kept quiet.

His eyes instead went to the treeline, to where Gabriel was sniffing at. Then all at once he saw it, movement. He perked up, his back straight and his little hands tangled in Gabriel's curly hair. It took a few moments longer for him to realize what he was seeing, it was different from the undead before.

Mutated; a hulking mass of flesh that oozed black blood that burned the ground.

Jesse tugged Gabriel's hair with a squeak, unable to find the words but the burst of fear scent spoke for him.

The thing was coming right towards them!

There it was.

The monster that was once human honed in on them, stumbled through the undergrowth and was immediately drawn to the scent of them.

"Behind me." Gabriel had said, his voice brooked no argument, almost a growl. With one hand, without looking he picked Jesse off his back and plopped him behind his legs, right up against the rockface. It was a new experience, having someone else to protect; it sent a surge of adrenaline altogether different than just his own survival.

Something maternal; instinctive.

Gabriel grabbed his gun in the same moment, narrowing in on the creature as it roared at them. Ooze hit the ground with every heavy shamble, the goo immediately eating up the Earth in its wake. The plants under it sizzled and died, turned black and ashy.

This was more dangerous than any of the others he had encountered so far. If he got too close and got any of that goo on him he'd literally burn, possibly melt and he would get infected. Shooting them was dangerous too, if they were too close, their bodies could explode, the residual splatter doing the same thing as if it were still living.

But at this distance, it would be fine, and it was the only choice he had. If the thing got too much closer they'd need to run and there was a high probability he wouldn't outrun it. The monster wouldn't tire after all, and he would.

Gabriel exhaled and in three quick taps to the trigger he hit the zombie once in the head, shoulder and chest. It popped just as he expected it to, the entirety of its body hit the landscape and instantly the foliage melted. The resulting smell caused him to gag a moment, holstering his weapon and reaching down to lift Jesse back up on his back.

"Put something over your mouth and nose." He instructed, lifting up his own shirt to cover his face; to try and mute the smell. "We gotta go down further, can't be around it." The rotten meat smell would attract others, either animals or other zombies. They were known to congregate and masses of the beasts were not uncommon. Though much more common in cities and towns.

"Tell me if you see a good spot to rest." Jesse was a little higher than him, being on his shoulders, he might be able to see something through the trees or up on the rocky face.

Jesse put his shirt up over his mouth like he had been told, his body bouncing as Gabriel ran through the trees, looking for a place to hide in. He clung onto him, looking ahead finally when the monster could no longer be seen.

It took a while longer before Jesse saw a man made thing buried among the trees. "There!"

From running, the open air, and the 'mask' over his face he didn't smell Jesse's residual distress. Didn't help he still had the scent of the acidic monster on the back of his throat either. It wasn't until he slowed down enough, registering Jesse's soft voice behind him and followed the point of his finger.

Deep in the woods was an overgrown cabin coupled with a small farm. Not so much a farm anymore, just overgrown plants, a broken down fence, an old water pump.

He walked towards the old building, over the fence and tested the water pump. One good pull sent fresh water splattering against the Earth. Good. Something he could use later. He kicked at some of the plants, noticed some vegetables and fruits clinging to the stalks. That could be dinner tonight, since fresh foods didn't keep long.

He reached behind and set Jesse on the ground and it was then he noticed his tears. "Hey." He said softly, crouching in front of him, "What's wrong?" He asked, his tone gentle, reaching to wipe the tears from his freckled cheeks. "Did the monster scare you?" He deduced, "You don't gotta worry about those things. I'll take care of them. Nothing will hurt you." He said, more of a vow, feeling it in his bones. "I promise. Okay?"

"I didn't like him." He said all at once when he was finally given attention. He hugged onto Gabriel, tactile in his needs for comfort.

"I don't like them either." He tried to pacify but it was clear the child was shaken. Wouldn't be put down, clung and fussed. He still wasn't used to having a child, he had been the 'baby' of his family. Before they were gone. He understood the want for that sense of security, of safety, and he was trying to do his best to project that feeling on Jesse.

But he still didn't entirely know how, and he wasn't a mother, though he was trying his best to be.

"Pinky promise?" Jesse asked suddenly, extending out his tiny pinky for Gabriel. He looked at him with those same innocent eyes that made the omega realize he was already getting in too deep.

He smiled slightly when Jesse held out his hand, his pinky, he reached to do the same. "Pinky promise." Gabriel said, leaning to kiss his forehead before he moved them to the cabin. He needed to do an inspection, get Jesse settled, then work on the garden.

He kicked the door open but it swung in easily, not locked or barred. Inside was nothing, everything in the house was gone. It was a single room; had a fireplace, some shelves, but anything else had been taken a long time ago. The furniture probably used for firewood. There were holes in the roof and the window was black with age, but the walls were intact and the glass wasn't broken.

He took off his pack, his personal items, starting to dress 'down' as much as he dared. Still kept his weapons and heavy clothing.

Gabriel got out the sleeping bag and the blanket, rolling them out by the fireplace, and making a little nest area. Normally just for him, but now for Jesse too. "I'm going to get some things from the garden to cook with, some water too." He said, getting a pot from the backpack and a hemp bag. He kept the door wide open, so Jesse could see him, not more than a few feet from where he'd be. "You can stay here." He said gently, but didn't stop him if he wanted to come.

Gabriel then went about his business, picking the vegetables and fruits that were still good, filling the pot with water; checking the foliage for a strong stick to bar the door with when they slept.

Jesse walked to the edge of the porch and sat himself down so he could watch Gabriel work. Still shaken, but feeling better after the promise they made. He was still nervous, he watched the trees a long while before he'd look back at the omega in the garden.

He was filled with a child's worries. Would he see his mom again? Would Gabriel leave him? Would Gabriel be his new mom if his own didn't come back?

Jesse didn't know how to ask, and instead just kept up his intense focus, worried a monster would jump out of the trees and try and eat them at any minute.

Gabriel walked back into the home, gesturing for Jesse to follow(which he did immediately), barring the door and setting the pot in the fireplace on the metal pole that was there. It was a little difficult to get around with a tiny hand clinging onto him, merged into his side, but he was managing.

He found something about it easy even when it wasn't. Some instinct maybe.

Oblivious as he was to all of Jesse's inner turmoil, he could still smell the scent of distress clinging to him. Just a sour note to his toddler scent, but he didn't think it was the time to address it. He knew the ordeal in the woods had shaken him, and they'd only been traveling a couple days together. It was all still new, and would definitely be scary.

Gabriel wanted to give Jesse his time and space to cope, in whatever way he needed to.

"What're you making? Asked the little voice by his hip.

He dropped the vegetables into the pot of water, waiting for it to boil. "Just some veggies. Got a can of beans too." He said, working to get the fire going, using the sticks and starter still in the fireplace from before. Didn't take long to get it going, the warmth and the smell of smoke filling the room along with the clean scent of roasting water.

Gabriel offered washed fruit to Jesse; just a couple strawberries that weren't rotted. Not much, but could be used as a snack. "You can eat this in the meantime, how's that sound?"

Jesse accepted the fruit with a sniff, slowly peeling his hand away from Gabriel so he could manage the berries in both hands. "What is this?"

Gabriel just smiled, "Strawberries."

"Hm." Jesse said before he bit into the fruits, taking a moment before he decided he liked them. He ate them completely, stems and all, though the stems were bitter and he didn't like those.

Gabriel sat down in front of the pot, just waiting; the warmth of the fire would heat up their nest as well as the inside of the small home. It would become a cozy atmosphere compared to the environment outside; a nice reprieve before they'd move again. Nowhere could be home for long, that was much too dangerous.

Gabriel did have a worry the smoke from the chimney might alert someone; that someone would see it.

But he hadn't passed anyone before, and the woods until the cabin seemed empty. This was remote enough to push off that fear; besides, it was only for a night.

"Are you making cake?" Jesse asked, licking the strawberry juice from his fingers. It had gotten on his face, but he liked the tart taste.

Gabriel paused a moment, watching Jesse eat and somehow smear the fruits on his face and hands. The kid went about cleaning himself but tried to dirty up his still clean clothes; before he could wipe his hands Gabriel huffed, grabbing his little wrists and offering instead some cleaning gel. He had a lot of the tubes in his backpack, infection and disease was something rampant in the world now. Whenever he went for medical supplies, it was easy to find the little antibacterial tubes, at least for now.

"Not cake." He said after that was done, working on stirring the veggies. He sniffed the air, testing if the vegetables were done just yet without bringing them out of the water. "Just some veggies and beans. Nothing fancy." He said again, "Fruits are sweets, like cake. That's what strawberries are."

Sure, there's prepackaged food still around if you were brave enough to go to a town or city. But baking something; Gabriel did easy meals. Meats, mostly, from hunts or cans. Nothing perishable, often made jerky. It was just easier, and he wasn't one for luxuries.

"Did your mom used to make cake?" It was bizarre to ask. The apocalypse at hit long before Jesse had ever been born. He didn't think there'd be a possibility someone could just take the time to make something with no real nutritional value. From scratch.

Unless maybe they used to live in a city, or a town? Maybe a compound. But, why would they have been out in the wilds then? Why was Jesse left alone starved and nearly naked in a barn?

Gabriel didn't have the answers, and he didn't think he could ask Jesse about all that just yet.

"She'd bring me it sometimes." He said, "In little boxes. She used to make it over a fire."

Ah, not 'make it', used to re-heat it. Made sense. There was a lot of pre-packaged food in the stores. Had to be brave enough to raid them, or have a big enough group to manage the hordes or the deranged people living there.

Sometimes Gabriel saw cakes and treats at the small trading posts, but he'd never been interested. But, he also wasn't a child like Jesse. Maybe a little treat here and there was enough to make him believe the whole world wasn't made of shit.

"Is this going to be our house?" Jesse asked, looking over at Gabriel, nudging into his shoulder.

He reached and petted Jesse's hair when he leaned into him; an action he didn't really think about, just happened as the pup nestled close. "No." He said, "Just staying the night. We need to keep moving. There's monsters like the one earlier in the forest, and undead, and people. We have to avoid people especially." Gabriel said, trying to keep his words simple, his phrases to the point. Unsure how much complexity a five year old could handle, his knowledge of children was limited.

"But for tonight it is home." He said, plucking the vegetables from the steaming water and placing them on the lid of the pot. Just two small bell peppers, and a thin squash. From there he started to cut them up with a smaller knife from the pack; clean, with a duller blade, used solely for cooking. He'd offer Jesse's pieces of the red, green, and yellow foods, taking smaller portions for himself.

They ate in silence, just the crackle of the fire between them. Didn't take long before Jesse's full belly had him laying out in the 'nest' he made earlier. Before long he heard the soft snoring of the pup, just like that, out like a light.

Gabriel dressed down the fire, got things packed up and situated. Once he finished he'd go over and lay by the kid. Almost immediately the toddler clung onto him, seeking his warmth unconsciously, and those little hands grabbing at his clothes always made him feel weak.

He petted down Jesse's hair, smiling as he heard the soft little chirps he made in his sleep, offering his clunky purr in turn.

Jesse was easy to please.

At least, it seemed like it. Just some food, a place to sleep, and the babe was out. Didn't take much; he didn't complain about what was given, and when he snuggled into Gabriel he felt his heart melt. It was an odd feeling, given how alone he had been just a day before. Now he had the responsibility of a toddler but it didn't frighten him like he thought it would.


	3. Gone

Summer eventually bled into Fall.

The changing seasons forced Gabriel out of his mountainous forest landscape and back towards the roads and towns he always dreaded.

But the Fall meant the trees were sparse; the forests wouldn't provide cover, and the hard earth and the needle trees would only work against them if they were spotted. So out he moved them(not that he ever stayed in one place not even in the forest for long).

Jesse had gotten used to his new nomadic lifestyle. He became very adept at hiding, was able to spot outcrops, caves, cabins and dense thickets with ease. He learned what natural things were good to eat and what wasn't. Learned of the different types of dangers in the world and how to avoid them.

He'd developed Gabriel's sense of fear towards anything that wasn't their pack of two. The mother and pup bond between them only grew deeper over the season.

Though, they never spoke of Jesse's past much, or his lost family, still too delicate of a subject for Gabriel to bring up.

Gabriel bonded to Jesse, taught him more Spanish and English, let him develop favorite flavors though the child ate anything given. Jesse didn't cling as much as before, but he never wandered alone, and he was always close by, within grabbing distance. They'd encountered other undead, but nothing as horrible as the acidic beast they met at the start. No living people passed by them in the woods, at least none Gabriel had been aware of.

Jesse picked up everything given, learned Spanish and English quicker than he'd ever expected. He was always eager and full of energy, became an asset during foraging sessions as well as scouting trips.

Though the forest had been 'home' for a while, out they moved; and Gabriel was tense about it. Just like he was ever time he needed to leave anywhere he had considered 'safe'. He may be nomadic, but the instincts of his gender wanted to put down roots, to have a den, to have a constant feeling of safety and 'home'.

In this new world, he doubted he'd ever experience something like that again.

He had spent weeks drilling into Jesse's head to be on extreme alert of living individuals and to tell him of anything he saw. From his vantage point on his shoulders, he could see farther than the omega could, and it had been helpful so far in their journey.

"We're going to town just to resupply. Quick in and out. I won't be putting you down." He stressed the plan again, always speaking in Spanish; but when they were alone, when they had time, he'd point out words in English and try small sentences for Jesse to follow. "Got it?"

Even though Jesse now shared Gabriel's fears, had bonded enough to pick up on his subtle emotions and stormy moods; he was still excited by the prospect of going to town.

Jesse was used to towns, trading posts and cities. He'd told Gabriel a little bit about those things, stuff he could fuzzily remember about his mother and her raiding group. But, Gabriel was normally quick to squash the idea of anything with a population bigger than the two of them.

So, this was definitely an exciting and rare treat(at least from the pup's perspective).

Distantly, Gabriel was aware they might run into Jesse's mother or her group. If she was alive, and if she did frequent trading posts, cities and towns. There could be a possibility they'd run into her.

Gabriel didn't have a plan for it; after bonding over an entire season, the thought of losing the weight on his shoulders forever hit him with a pang of loneliness and a cold shock of anxiety.

"Got it." Jesse said confidently behind him.

It didn't take long to reach the town.

The town, more like a community, a hub for packs to meet and greet. It was a man-made space, created from 'garbage'. Metal, wood, scraps of cars, gutted brick buildings. A space that didn't exist before but existed now. Planted on the edge of a main road, a beacon for travelers of all types and could be an easy feeding ground for the undead.

Overall, it was different than what Gabriel expected a 'town' to be.

It put him on edge; immediately tense and especially more wary with young Jesse on his shoulders. It wasn't crowded, but it was enough. The town itself was being reworked, clearly not a space to raid, more of somewhere to barter, trade, some sort of neutral zone. Gabriel didn't trust anyone, his eyes narrow, expecting someone to jump him and take his things.

Nothing so dramatic happened.

Instead he walked towards a stall and noticed a few things out; a woman sitting on a blanket nearby. He bartered with her briefly, traded a few of his strips of jerky; he had made a lot over the course of the season, deer, rabbit, fox. He had plenty, and used it often to gain items he needed when he was forced to come into towns.

They needed to prepare for winter, after all, and his heat. Which was always a problem.

So interacting with what was left of the world's population had become a necessary 'evil' at this late in the year.

"You good?" He asked quietly as they continued walking down the street, to the next area. He could feel Jesse on his back, the way he sat straight, the strong grip in his hair. He was excited, he could almost smell it. He frowned a little, he didn't want the pup to get used to places like this, it was definitely not somewhere Gabriel liked being nor visited often.

Distantly he saw a few children; older than Jesse, running from place to place.

Foolish, to be that unguarded and open. Gabriel couldn't understand people like this; and clearly, he wouldn't be seeing them much. People like this died(as far as he was concerned).

"I'm good," Jesse replied.

They'd continued further in, and everything just got more cramped. The man-made streets inside of the town filtering them through. Vendors created stalls out of wood and old signs, creating walls that left Gabriel feeling more cagey. He didn't like being boxed in, and he didn't like narrow spaces.

The town was filled with people of all ages. Men, women, children; beta, omega and alphas.

Alphas, Gabriel especially didn't like, and when any got too close he couldn't help but growl and bare his teeth. No one approached them; just vendors shouting from their stalls or their places on laid out blankets, only trying to gain attention for a possible trade.

He'd been so focused on trying to keep anyone off them he missed what Jesse had apparently seen. Felt the sharp tug on his hair as the toddler immediately got over excited.

"Gabe," Jesse yipped, tugging at his hair and trying to squirm enough to get put down. "Gabe, my mama!" In the distance he had spotted a woman; brown hair, tall, trading for a blanket down at the end of the main road. Oblivious to his puppy chirps and the extreme wiggling he was doing on Gabriel's shoulders, "She's here! Right there!"

Gabriel's heart stuttered when Jesse squirmed to be put down, when he called for his mother.

He knew it was a possibility, but given the state of the world he had figured it was a slim chance. Even if she was alive, it had been months since Jesse had been left, the probability of running into her should have been real low, even if it happened.

He shouldn't be feeling that way; should be happy they ran into her, but he couldn't help the sudden sadness that flooded through him at the thought of letting Jesse go. Here, now, without any preparation for it happening.

He'd just be gone.

Gabriel couldn't keep him from his mother, that would be cruel. He was stronger than that, better than that. "Wait, wait. Calm down a minute." He chided, trying to be playful but sounded more cross than he needed to be. He reached back to unlatch the pup, to get him on his feet. He gently nudged him, walking behind as he called out to the mysterious woman, "Ma'am." He called to her, waving a hand to try and get her attention.

Gabriel looked over the woman as they approached, his eyes critical to try and pick out her features, seeing if they matched any of Jesse's.

Selfishly he wanted her not to match, wanted to keep the pup, felt overly defensive as they walked towards her.

Jesse was the first to get to her, having no filter now that he thought the woman was his mother. He ran at her back and grabbed her skirt and immediately the startled woman turned around(having either not heard or not acknowledged Gabriel's voice before).

The woman was pretty, older than Gabriel, obviously Latina. Long brown hair, equally brown eyes and pretty caramel skin. She was an omega, and looked confused down at Jesse who, all at once realized this wasn't his mother.

Gabriel selfishly felt relief, though he felt like an asshole about it a moment later when Jesse's eyes filled with tears and he immediately wailed.

"I'm sorry." The woman said, looking awkward as Jesse threw himself away from her like he'd been burned, "Are you looking for someone?" At seeing Gabriel there was a sense of relief on her face, "Is he yours?"

Gabriel let Jesse fall into him, holding him close and letting him cry his little heart out. It hurt him; but he knelt down, let the moment happen, cooing gently and petting Jesse down as he sobbed and clung to him like his world was ending all over again.

Jesse's heart had soared with hope only to be crushed a moment later with the startling dose of reality and disappointment that came with realizing this wasn't his mother.

"I'm looking after him, until he finds his mother." He said; though that hadn't really been the plan. He was looking after Jesse because he had wanted to, spur of the moment as it was before, now it felt like a purpose. He couldn't think about going back to the life he had, alone. Jesse was in it now, had buried his way into his heart, but-

At the same time.

Seeing the toddler so utterly broken made him think perhaps it was kinder to let him go. Maybe his mother was alive, maybe he'd find her somewhere, but it'd only be in places like this. It made him antsy, to have the thought of letting Jesse go, out of his sight, but; would it be better for him, in the long run?

He should be thinking about Jesse, and not about himself and what he wanted.

"Sorry to have bothered you." He said gruffly to the woman.

She just waved him off, "No trouble. Good luck." Just as quickly as she had been there, she was gone. Melted into the crowd as if she had never been there in the first place.

Gabriel was still kneeling down in front of the pup. "Jesse." He tried to soothe, petting him still, nuzzling at him in the busy market; not caring for the people glancing their way. Aware of them, always on alert; but they weren't important right now. "You probably will never find your mother if you stay with me." He said seriously, trying to ease into conversation, "Would you rather stay here? In the town, and wait for her?" He'd seen other children, other small family units. He didn't have a doubt he could probably get someone to take Jesse in while he waited, if his mom ever showed up at all.

It wasn't uncommon in this new world for people to adopt strays(he'd obviously done it).

It wasn't what Gabriel wanted, but maybe it was what Jesse needed.

"No!" Clearly, it wasn't what Jesse thought he needed. That sharp feeling of abandonment coming back tenfold with Gabriel's suggestion. He wailed and fussed under Gabriel's petting, pushing and kicking and toppling into his lap as the omega drew him into his arms. "No! Don't leave me! Don't go!" He wailed over and over again.

People passing them looked in their direction, but no one approached.

Gabriel just let Jesse cry and yell, tending to him with soft touches and a gentle purring(which had become much smoother with all the practice). He didn't know how long Jesse fussed and cried; but he let the toddler battle it out. He tended to him until finally he cried himself out, exhausted against him. Jesse hadn't had an episode like this before; even seeing the monster in the woods paled in comparison to this hysteria.

Maybe before he just hadn't accepted his mother being gone, and now he was forced to accept it, especially if they stayed on the road together.

It was a hard reality for the little six year old, but there was nothing else he could say about it.

"I won't leave." Gabriel promised gently, keeping his voice a low croon to match the purr he emitted(just for Jesse's ears). "I'm here as long as you need me to be." It was the truth of it, he'd stay for as long as Jesse needed, maybe his entire life, depending on what the future held.

He groomed Jesse in the market, petting at his hair and wiping down his face until he was finally consoled. He didn't normally carry Jesse in his arms, it wasn't practical; but he did it this time, since they were in an open, crowded space. They had some protection and safety. Gabriel cradled the pup to his chest, nosing at his temple, just breathing him in as he tried to exude protective pheromones.

"It'll be okay." He said, "I'm sorry you lost your mom Jesse, but things will get better." As better as they could be, given the state of the world. "We have each other." That counted for something, it was extremely important to him, at least.


End file.
